The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The trend for handheld devices (e.g., cell phones) is to provide more wireless features. It is not uncommon for modern cell phones to support communication by way of wireless local area network (WLAN), Bluetooth, long term evolution (LTE), and near field communication (NFC) tag reader. Driver circuits supporting each of these communication protocols are included within a cell phone, often on the same system-on-chip. Thermal management becomes an issue when multiple driver circuits are operating simultaneously, especially during high-power transmission operations.